Calamity in Odessa
by Munkey Ju
Summary: [Complete]Set in the American "Ol West" a stranger comes to the little town of Odessa, and changes the way the citizens think forever.
1. Enter The Stranger

Calamity in Odessa

By Munkey Ju

Rating: PG-13, for now…

Warnings: Extreme westernized setting, homosexual pairings (shounen ai, for the English impaired), and a lot of history. If you don't know much about America's past… this is going to be… different. If you live in America and don't know much about what I'm saying… you need help.

Summary: Set in the old west, a stranger arrives in the sleepy town of Odessa only to cause more trouble than anyone could have imagined. Unintentionally, of course…

~*~Calamity in Odessa~*~

~*~By Munkey Ju ~*~

There's a story behind them houses. Yup. Behind them houses, across that there river, over the Appalachian Mountains, and even on the other side of the Injun's territory. Not but five hundred acres away from the Injun border is a little town by the name of Odessa. Now, the residents of Odessa are your typical law-abiding citizens. 'Taint nobody there that isn't of a good Christian home, or hard workin' folks.

Suddenly, Odessa was thrown off her usual spin of things. She usually minded her own business, not taking too much notice of the factories in the East, or the wealthy gentlemen that came from the North in their buggies and top hats. Then it all happened. The newspapers still talk about it even though the county fair and rail road have come through the sleepy town a few times since then. See, while it all started in good taste (according to the stranger we'll meet in a moment) it ended in disaster. Some says it was an accident, others say it was self-sacrifice. I myself think it was cold-blooded murder, but I'll leave that for you to decide. So we're going to back up to the start of the whole thing. My name is Rivould, and our story takes place around that feller crossing the Injun border right now…

It was obvious to the occupants of Odessa that the blonde stranger was nothing but trouble. He came out of the territory on a Tuesday mornin' not to far from the Vilgyna farm. He wasn't looked down upon because he came from the border with no buggy or on the train, no. It was because his clothes, fancy things they were too, didn't have a single rip or tear in 'em. Usually, if the Injuns would even allow trespassers through their land, they would be all cut up, bleeding, and barely dressed. Not because the Injuns were aggressive like that, but because the trail had many twists and turns around bushes and trees with thorns, and sometimes you'd run into a bear or other woodland vermin.

When he was first seen it was by the town's best farmer, Farmer Vilgyna himself. Now, Farmer Vilgyna had a knack for judging character. Why, he was solely responsible for the recommendation that appointed our new Deputy Sheriff to his rightly position. Hell, the man also married himself the beautifulest dame this side of the Mississippi.

"That there feller ain't up to no good," Farmer Vilgyna spoke nonchalantly to his wife as the stranger came clearer into view. Vilgyna leaned against his pitch fork and chewed on a piece of straw and studied the man. 

His hair was almost as bright as the corn the Injuns brought to the town once a week during summertime. His clothes were of a fancy material, Farmer Vilgyna didn't know his fabrics well since that was a woman's specialty. He did know one thing about them, and that was he could never afford them. Even if he could, he still wouldn't buy them for Phil. The over coat and trousers were a pale blue with a bizarre navy zigzagging stripe bordering an inch above the hems. The tie he wore was small, almost like a scarf or something, that matched the navy design. All this was topped off with a pale blue and navy hat.

"Yup, he's up to no good," the Farmer repeated.

"How you figure that, Paw? Because he ain't a farmin' I expect," Mistress Phil snapped at her lazy husband. She was tired of having her reputation as the town gossip ruined by his actual lack of judge of character. She didn't think he was all that good at pickin' out the best Sheriffs in town.

As a matter of fact, she knew first hand that the Deputy her husband had so passionately supported had actually threatened to kill him. She didn't like the man one bit, just the mention of his name set her into a fitful state quicker 'n you can say 'tumble weed.'

"He's an Easterner. City boy, Maw. You knows them is never up to no good!"

"Oh, hush you! He's a comin' this way. You best be on your best behavior, Paw!"

Farmer Vilgyna snarled at his wife and mumbled to himself as the stranger drew closer to their fence.

"Good afternoon to you sir," the stranger tipped his hat to the farmer and his wife as he spoke. "Good afternoon to you madam."

"Good afternoon, sir," the wife curtseyed awkwardly. "What is a fine gentleman like yourself doin' in this here part of our grand nation?" She smiled her best smile at the man while her husband rolled his eyes and hid his face beneath his straw hat.

"Oh, why am I here?" The stranger stared nervously at the fence before him then shook himself back to politeness. "I had some business to conduct in the Mid-valley."

"Missouri, I expect," Farmer Vilgyna hissed to himself then flinched when his wife hit his arm. He rubbed his sleeve against the skin and glared at her. "Woman…"

"If I may," the stranger interrupted, must to the wife's delight. "Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Odessa City Hall? It would be in my best interest to telegraph my employer, so he will not assume he has lost himself money."

"What a shame that'd be in these tryin' times," Phil spoke. "Of course, if you just follow this here dirt road for a few miles, you'll walk straight into the schoolhouse! Would you like a horse and some crumb cake for the travel?"

"I'd be most grateful for a small slice of bread, thank you. Though, I can manage on foot," the stranger smiled politely to the woman, who quickly scrambled into the small white house on her husband's land.

"I don't know what your intentions are, boy," the farmer spoke to the man harshly. "I do know that your type 'o folk ain't up to no good, ever."

"Rest assured, sir," the man responded gracefully, "I do not intend on staying for an extended period of time. I shall set my affairs and be gone in two weeks at the most. Then your life will be back to normal." He smiled at the farmer who could only sneer in reply. After Phil returned with a handkerchief containing two slices of bread, the man bid the couple a fond farewell and watched over his shoulder as they resumed their daily chores. It was as though he had never interrupted them.

As he walked down the dirt road, he glanced at the farm's orchard to his left. It rested peacefully on the farthest side of the house - facing away from the Injun territory. There were three rows of seven trees, each decorated with shiny red apples. The man had never seen such apples, even in the marketplace near the sea ports in the last town he could honestly call his home.

Just thinking about the town was a welcoming distraction from the exhaustion his feet would remind him every three steps. He recalled fondly how in his school boy days, his best friend and himself would race each other to the harbor and wave to the merchant ships as they docked, unloaded their cargo from far away lands, and then withdrew to find more goods for the town to distribute to the colonies. They would talk with the ship captains and listen to sailors' tales of life on the seven seas. Both boys knew their life passion was to own a ship together. The friend would be the captain and the boy would be his first-mate, loyal to the man he swore to protect and defend to his death…

He had stayed there for eleven years of his life, until the incident occurred. He was forced to leave his Utopia, his friend, and a child - perhaps his brother, behind for others to consume and cling to. To flaunt in his face so that if he should ever return, they would be allowed to stand and mock in his face when the painful memories overwhelmed him - driving him to suicide.

But he wasn't like that anymore. He was stronger now. The untamed country had made him stronger, and more vulnerable at the same time. When he stopped near country homes, it was to work for food and a warm bed to sleep in at night. He would often visit one gentleman in particular. The man was once a great scholar living overseas until a new beginning allowed him to migrate to his secluded cottage.

His study was filled with the most unusual trinkets and gadgets, and the young man loved to examine them and listen for hours as the scholar rambled about his theories on the earth, sky, and the hereafter. The man would ask him questions about distant lands, all the travels the scholar had been on, and even learned a language or two.

In fact, the scholar had taken care of the man for so long, he was the one whom the telegraph was to be sent to. As the man was now reaching his twenties, the scholar had aged beyond his expected years. He had sent his learned apprentice to gather information from a local native tribe, but after his map was ruined in a storm - he had traveled off course. He felt that surely the old man would send a carriage to him, as he only had enough dollars in his purse to send the telegram and purchase lodgings for a week. He would have to try to find himself a small job, just in case. One of the things the old man had taught him was to expect the unexpected.

And someone should have told the same thing to the new Deputy Sheriff, who at the same time was hiding beneath his desk in the farthest corner of the jail house.

"Where's he at," a cranky voice called out from one of the cells on the opposite side of the room.

"He's a hidin' under his desk," a second voice replied. "Scared like a rabbit bein' chased by a fox!" The two cellmates laughed heartily as the Deputy rose from his hiding place and glared at the captives.

"Look there, Elidd's come out of hidin'!"

"Watch it there, Deputy, Missus Fujimura might be comin' soon!"

"And we'd all hate it if you upset her father again!" The men laughed heartily again as the Deputy stood up on both feet and looked at his feet.

He had never been so embarrassed in his life. Just one week earlier he was invited to Master Fujimura's Party, a sort of show-off event for his daughter, Leena. Leena Fujimura, now she was the prize catch in town. Every man and his dog wanted to marry her, and not just because she was the most beautiful girl in town, but because her father was a wealthy plantation owner. But she would only settle for one guy in town. The one guy who her father absolutely refused to give her away to…

When Gareas Elidd had approached her to talk, the two hit it off immediately. She fell instantly for his dashing good looks and he fell for her serene expression. It all foiled when she insisted that they dance, as dancing is one thing Gareas Elidd just could not do. The evening, for him at least, ended with half of the orchestra without their instruments, guests scrambling to escape his wild temper, and the Master, Leena's father, covered from head to toe in Phil Vilgyna's home cooked pie.

"I will never," the Deputy began when he heard a small tapping at the front door to the jail house. He looked up from his daydream at the door.

"Maybe it's the girly come to tell you off!" The men laughed once more. Gareas looked blankly at them then stomped over to the door. If it was anyone who had been at the party, it was going to be Phil Vilgyna. That woman just doesn't know when to quit, only three days ago she had stopped by while her husband was conducting business in town to make sure everyone in the jail house, saloon, and hotel knew about the party. Gareas had spent the time since the gossip's break-out hiding beneath his desk. 

"What is it?" He shouted as he threw open the door, irritated with the big-mouthed woman.

"I beg your pardon," the soft tone caught Gareas off guard, "I was wondering if you knew where the telegraph office is?"

Gareas looked shocked at the man standing nervously in front of him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like he had known the man from some time before. He gapped in awe for several minutes before one of the cell mates curiously cleared his throat. For every new bit of gossip the convicts had, Mrs. Vilgyna would bring a slice of her home cooked pie, and everyone loved that pie - except Mr. Vilgyna.

"Um," he began and motioned for the man to enter the jail house, "Yes, I know where it is." The man followed the Deputy inside to his desk and they both sat across each other. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm sorry, I really would love to sit and chat," the man spoke partially bewildered, something had suddenly struck him. It was a fear from deep down within him. But it couldn't be…

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really am pressed for time. I would like to notify my employer of my whereabouts and then check in to your hotel. That is, if you have one."

Gareas studied the man and made up his mind to be his personal escort. After all, if he thought he knew him from before, maybe being in his presence would refresh his memory.

"Sure," he stood up and walked to the door, the man followed, "I'll walk you over there and then take you to the hotel." For some reason both men stalled for a moment, both with slightly red faces. "I mean, I'll show you where the hotel is."

"Very good, thank you," the stranger replied as they left the jail house.

"Them is up to no good," one cell mate said to the other. "No good at all."


	2. Best Friends Break Here

Disclaimer. Not even the west is mine…

I must explain something right here and now. This is a special fic that was requested by Swyth-san. No, she didn't necessarily want a western setting, she wanted GaruxErnest and I aim to please. I just wanted to make notes on that seeing as I didn't on the first chapter.

"Why is the tone different?" -- Yes, Aurani, you will have to wait for that. Shush! ^^

Hahaha! So enjoy this.

~*~Calamity in Odessa~*~

~*~By Munkey Ju ~*~

By now the entire town and it's surrounding counties knew about the stranger. Not about his background or where he was lodging. Just that everywhere the Deputy went - he was sure to follow. Maybe it was of his own accord, but Farmer Vilgyna and Master Fujimura had other ideas…

"I told 'im," the farmer spoke silently as he leaned in closer to the plantation owner, "I told 'im his sort of folk were never up to no good!"

"And what did he say to that?" The gentleman sat upright and gracefully in his favorite rocking chair on the wide porch of his estate. He looked almost like a king perched atop a throne, looking down at his subjects with his beady eyes and long narrow nose.

"He said he'd only be in town fer a week or two," the farmer slumped back in his chair. "You think this will complicate things any?"

The gentleman sneered and tugged at the cuff of his overcoat then rose to his feet. He slowly walked to the farthest corner of the porch to study his daughter, sitting beneath a tree and reading a book with her own second-hand lady and best friend. The father smiled to himself as the young ladies' laughter rang out over the lush field and lingered in his ears for a moment. The two pitches wrapped together reminded him of his beautiful wife, who had passed away five years before. He frowned slightly as the farmer's heavy footsteps reminded him of the issue at hand.

"I think this complicates things a lot," he calmly replied. "And your wife tells me they haven't been separated since he arrived in town. Is this true?"

Rio's face scrunched up in disappointment. He was going to have to have a talk with that woman once he got home. "Yeah, Phil says they ain't been in separate places these past few days."

"Vilgyna," the man circled full-faced to meet his informant eye to eye. "What is this man's name?"

"Cuore, sir," he stuttered back. "Ernest Cuore."

"So you got lost in the woods, huh?" Deputy Elidd smirked at his companion as they stood near Lake Odessa, which separated the Fujimura farm from the county line.

"Please, Gareas," Ernest replied. "You have asked me this at least thrice a day. You should…" He cut himself off and took a step back to catch his breath.

It was sundown, and the orange light streaming from behind distant foothills had reflected the sun's dying rays on the clouds circling just over the Injun territory. Ernest smiled to himself as he studied the sunset. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then again, he was always saying the same thing about every sunset he witnessed, but this one was special.

"Ernest, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, Garu, I didn't mean," he began again.

"What did you call me?"

"Garu…"

The Deputy cocked his head to one side and stood staring at his companion for a moment. Ernest attempted to mask his embarrassment by turning to look over the lake. There was a long awkward pause before Gareas spoke and unknowingly calmed his secret admirer.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Well," Ernest tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I met someone today."

This interested Gareas. "Oh? Who?"

"While you went to see the Sheriff, I ran into a lovely young woman. She said that she was a friend of yours."

"Did she give you her name?" Gareas smiled nervously. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. She would have told Ernest all about the party and he didn't really want him to know how disastrous it had gone. Gareas was still trying to shine some of the food off his best Sunday shoes.

Ernest thought for a brief moment, smiling slightly to himself as Gareas was obviously dying to know the answer. He thought it was charming.

"Tune Youg," he replied, laughing a little. Garu breathed a sigh of relief. "She said that you needed dance lessons."

Gareas laughed weakly, trying to think of a rebuttal but failed. It suddenly dawned on him that the two were very close to the Fujimura farm. Gareas wasn't sure if he wanted Ernest to meet Leena. Besides, the last time he saw her father wasn't exactly the best moment to discuss their future as father-in-law and son-in-law.

"Would you like to learn, Garu?" Ernest prodded gently at Gareas. "I could teach you, you know. It wouldn't be a trouble or anything."

Gareas considered for a moment. If he let Ernest teach him how to dance somewhat decently, then perhaps he could get back into Mr. Fujimura's good graces. He decided to let Ernest teach him, and the two talked about a time and place to arrange the lessons. Little did either know they had changed Odessa forever, but Odessa wasn't going to let them get away so easily.

Every fifth day, the Ladies' Club at the local church met within the peach colored walls of the congregation hall to serve tea, crumpets, and gossip about the latest trends from the East, and strange visitors as well.

"I heard that he is a convict on the run! Had three chillin' and left the mother with still-born!" The women gasped and chirped amongst themselves with each shocking revelation.

"Missus Gouthena, from the grocer's market, said that he sent out a telegraph to some old man. Said he was his "employer" and I'll bet that he's a spy for those coots up in Washington!" The women chirped like birds again.

"I heard," a hush flew over the small group of women as the undisputed Queen of Hearsay made her usual big entrance, "that he's on the run, but not from no policemen, no. I heard he's on the run from the East coast!"

"Really, Missus Vilgyna, why would a man so genteel like him run off from there?"

"Because he's," she faltered. She didn't know exactly how to phrase her knowledge. She never really said the word before. "He's, well, he's mighty _queersome_."

"I beg your pardon, Missus Vilgyna," one of the richer women exclaimed. "You aren't suggesting that he's…"

"It's a sin, and he's a sinner!" The women immediately began to chat excitedly with this new piece of information. After the thrill died down there was one universal question plaguing their minds.

"So, how'd we go about fixin' this here problem?" 

"He's been hangin' around the Deputy. He's tryin' to court Fujimura's daughter! The man will disrupt young love as we know it! We want them youngins to wed!"

Phil looked at the inquiring women, and then held her head up higher as all the other women looked to her for guidance. This was her shining moment.

"Ladies," she smiled, "we have a lot of planning to do. And I know just the man to help us."

"My feet hurt," a pudgy lad in the small group of school children moaned as he tugged on his shorter friend's oversized shirt. "When are we goin' home, Yamagi? Maw's got some biscuits we could have before supper."

Yamagi rubbed his nose on his shirtsleeve and looked at the boy. "What's the catch?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Your maw never lets us have food without a price."

"But Yamagi," Roose moaned. "We don't have no money!"

"Still don't mean she can't make us do chores again," he pulled up his shirt to cover his bare shoulder and kicked his hungry friend to release the grip on his shirt.

"Chores ain't so bad, Yamagi," a third kid with glasses cut in. "Why, if we didn't have chores to run off and do, then we'd be liable to do women's work."

"Like what?"

"Like sewing or kid raising," Clay responded in a matter-of-fact form.

"Okay, hush ya'll! He's a comin' now," a fourth kid, who had been peering around the corner, hissed at his friends. "Git in your places!"

"What, Zero?"

"I said git!"

The four friends took their pre-planned positions around the wagon of apples that Farmer Vilgyna had carted into town to sell to the grocer and his wife. The spiky haired one, named Zero, hid behind the driver's bench to wait for Clay's signal to release the back of the wagon. Yamagi and Roose stood on the other side of the alley with their slingshots and a pocket full of pebbles from the churchyard each. Zero had been planning this ambush for weeks, and everything had to go exactly to plan.

Not too much later, Clay gave the signal to Yamagi and Roose, who loaded their slingshots and took aim. Zero noticed this and acted immediately. He snickered to himself as he loosened the ropes, he would have his revenge all right. He didn't know it, but he had let the back of the wagon down too early. This came to his attention as an ear splitting scream rang out from the avalanche of apples piling into the street. Zero carefully peered out from his hiding place only to suddenly be yanked from the wagon and pulled by ear to the scene of the crime.

"Tell me boy," Teacher Hijikata yelled at his worst pupil. "What in tarnations did you think you was doin'? Do you know how long it took the Vilgynas to harvest these here apples? Speak boy!"

"It wasn't my idea," Zero yelped and hollered. "Clay helped me! So did Yamagi and Roose!"

The schoolhouse teacher looked around for the accomplices. As soon as he had pointed them out to the Sheriff and his Deputy, all four boys were being escorted back to the schoolhouse. Garu, who had a firm grip on Yamagi, nodded to Ernest to follow them.

"Come on, Ernest," he smiled at him. "See how we handle crimes in the west."

There was no way Ernest could resist that charm. He knew it, and so did the group of women witnessing from the sidelines as the blonde and the Deputy walked side by side with a kicking short kid to the schoolhouse.

"Better late than never," Phil said then led the group away from the street to attend a secret meeting in a secret place.

----------------------------------------

Yes… let it be known that the third chapter is not so cool. Or so long… Is anyone reading this? *shrug*


	3. On to The Dance!

Calamity in Odessa

By Munkey Ju

Rating: PG-13, for now…

Warnings: Extreme westernized setting, homosexual pairings (shounen ai, for the English impaired), and a lot of history. If you don't know much about America's past… this is going to be… different. If you live in America and don't know much about what I'm saying… you need help.

Summary: Set in the old west, a stranger arrives in the sleepy town of Odessa only to cause more trouble than anyone could have imagined. Unintentionally, of course…

~*~Calamity in Odessa~*~

~*~By Munkey Ju ~*~

"So tell me, kids," the schoolmaster asked once the five boys present had been calmed and the Sheriff, Deputy, and stranger had sat themselves down. "What's goin' on here? A prominent farmer's crops are goin' to waste because you five don't behave yourselves!"

"It's not like that, sir," Zero spoke up. "Hiead is always pickin' on me, and earlier today he told Kizna I had the chicken pox."

"Son, what does this have to do with the apples?"

"Well, gimme a minute! He told her that the only way to cure chicken pox is by rubbing apples on the skin and in the hair. Just all over the person," he snarled at the slightly peeved looking boy sitting to his left. No challenge came from him, so Zero crossed his arms and looked out the window before receiving a quick slap on the back of his head from the schoolmaster.

"You boys'll need to help Farmer Vilgyna," the Sheriff tipped his hat as his voice boomed off the walls of the small room. "I'm sure he'll not rat on to your parents so long as you work for him for a week or so. Now git."

With that, all five boys raced out the schoolhouse door to undertake their assigned task and eventual whippings later on. The Sheriff and the schoolmaster lingered at the front of the room while Gareas dragged Ernest out of the schoolhouse and down a small dirt trail hidden behind some bushes near the Jail House. After five minutes of following him at a quick pace, Ernest began to wonder where he was being led. He really didn't mind being escorted everywhere, especially by Gareas, but it was getting late and they had already missed supper due to the apple incident.

"Garu, where are you taking me?"

"We're going to my home," he responded breathless. "It's not much farther, but I'll have to get us something for dinner. Afterwards, we can work on that dancing thing."

Ernest chuckled. Somehow the last few words of Garu's announcement had been uttered less enthusiastically. Ernest still didn't know all of the details of this alleged party and its untimely end, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long until he found out.

"Damnit," Gareas helped Ernest to a small wooden chair near the fireplace for the seventh time that evening. He just couldn't figure out why they didn't just quit. It was hopeless. He would never swoon Leena or earn Mister Fujimura's approval. "I'm really sorry, Ernest."

"It's okay," Ernest sat down slowly on the chair and lifted his foot on the stone edge of the fireplace. "Why don't we take a break for a while?" Gareas consented and went into the town to fetch some ale – leaving Ernest on his own. After the feeling returned to his toes, Ernest stood up and managed to limp around the shack.

All around the room were shelves filled with opened letters, ropes, and empty bottles of whisky. It was the stereotypical Deputy's living quarters, and Ernest felt he was right at home. He took advantage of Gareas' absence to mull over some mixed emotions he had been dealing with since the moment he first laid eyes on the man.

There was something eerily familiar about Odessa's Deputy Sheriff. That teasing grin he wore when Ernest found himself longing out loud for his home back East. It wasn't the sort of grin that poked fun at the hectic lifestyles of the Eastern seaports, but the kind that sympathized. Now that he thought about it, Gareas' eyes had a soft and almost sadden glow to them whenever Ernest talked about the inventor or his fellow scholarly acquaintances.

And those eyes were one of Ernest's favorite features about Gareas. You definitely could see straight into his soul. Ernest shook his head to regain his senses. He knew better. He couldn't let this curse swallow him whole and leave him open for mockery. There was no way he could control his emotions. For as long as he could remember, he never was just an ordinary boy, who was supposed to grow up, make a living for himself, get married to a beautiful bride, and procreate until the good Lord told him that was enough.

He found himself loitering around opera houses, and in the small New York cafes where the English intellects would converse about the injustice of England's discrimination towards them. All because they favored men over women. The Romans did, and everyone adores Greek and Roman philosophy, mythology, and art. So what was the difference between the homosexuals of the past and the homosexuals of the present?

Ernest sighed and sat on the floor across from the fireplace and rested his back against the wall. If only he could find someplace where he didn't feel all eyes were upon him at all times. Maybe it wasn't really a place he had been looking for, but a person.

Ernest smiled to himself. Maybe his escort was the person. "Garu," he whispered to himself. He gradually fell asleep, and began to dream the most incredible dreams.

He never noticed the six eyes peering in on him from the window…

"So, as you can see," Master Fujimura spoke to a bewildered Gareas in his famous matter-of-fact tone. "I would be most pleased if you would court her."

Garu smiled and glanced around the near empty bar nervously. Only Master Fujimura, Farmer Vilgyna, and Missus Vilgyna were present. The barkeeper was minding his own business at the other end of the counter.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Elidd?" 

Gareas didn't know what to do. Here was his golden opportunity to court the wealthiest girl in the county, yet in the farthest reaches of his mind he heard three words whispering desperately, "_What about Ernest?_"

"He'll understand," smiled Fujimura. Gareas jumped, he didn't realize he had uttered the words out loud. "In fact, we'll be taking good care of him for you until his carriage arrives in three days."

This made him feel much better. He wouldn't be happy to see him leave, and honestly wanted to spend some more time with him. Courting Leena Fujimura, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He couldn't afford to pass it up. They shook hands and had a few drinks before departing ways. He couldn't wait to share his joy with Ernest.

When he finally arrived back at his home, he bounded through the door and marched straight for his bottle cap lifter and took the tops off both bottles of beer.

"Ernest, you aren't going to believe this! Mr. Fujimura was at the bar, and he said that I could court. No. He said he would be _honored_ if I courted his daughter. Isn't that great?" He looked up to secure a satisfactory smile with the man, but he wasn't to be found. Gareas placed the bottles on a shelf and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The entire room was empty and not a sound could be heard except the crackling of the fire and the panicky breath rising from the Deputy's chest. Ernest was no where to be found, and Gareas had an awful feeling about his sudden disappearance. A dozen thoughts came flooding to his mind in one dizzying rush. He wondered if someone had kidnapped him, maybe he tried to find his way into town again, what if someone had sent for him and he simply forgot to leave a message? 

He kept pacing up and down his wooden floors. His mind went mad with curiosity. He felt betrayed by Ernest's sudden absence. He was also very concerned. Finally, he drank himself to sleep, and he worried no more.


	4. Somethin' Ain't Raight

Woo! Long time no see, eh? I said I wasn't going to post this until the fifth chapter was done -- but here it is anyway! The nice and dusty Chapter four! No one's mine and I'm afraid it's better that way...

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as the entire fic is sort of... well... dormant for now. Feed back is nice and has been very supportive thus far! Thank you guys! ^^ Flame if the desire overwhelms you...

~*~Calamity in Odessa~*~

~*~By Munkey Ju ~*~

"And you say he just vanished?"

"It was the strangest thing. I couldn't think of anywhere he could have gone. I don't even know if he made it to town or not," Gareas rubbed his forehead and sat himself down on a bench the Fujimura family had placed near their own personal croquet field. Leena sat gracefully beside him and folded her hands silently in her lap. She could feel the worry Gareas was experiencing, and she had never even met the gentleman he had spent the past two and a half hours talking about.

"I wish there was something I could do for you, Garu," she braved a light pat on his arm. He withdrew for a moment then uneasily allowed her to attempt to comfort him. "I have a spectacular idea! Why don't I go inside and arrange a picnic for us? We can go up on the hill by the falls and you can use father's fishing pole if you want."

He looked up pathetically at her.

"It might help you relax some. Maybe you'll think of something you never thought of before."

He looked at the hat in his hands for a moment as Leena kept stroking his arm soothingly. He nodded in agreement and she stood then walked to her father's kitchen to prepare the lunch. Gareas remained stationary on the bench. He truthfully only agreed to join her so that he could think in peace. Shortly after, she returned with a basket full of food and was joined by her father. He handed Gareas a small tin box and bid the couple a nice afternoon. They set off to the Zenoah Hills.

No one really knew why they called the Hill Country the Zenoah Hills. Though legend has it that a woman came through the county one day and called them the Zenoahs. When a townsman asked what the word meant, she simply nodded at him and said she was calling them that because they were so pure. And indeed they were.

The river that rushed down over the Elmes Falls was filled with the biggest trout in the nation. Though they were smart devilish creatures, they each came out to be well over twenty inches long from gill to tail. The youth liked to run through the water in spring time since they stayed abnormally warm for most of the year and flowed silently and smoothly in winter, but never froze over.

All the young ladies of the town would join their courtiers or husbands to the Hills but leave them to fish and take their own paths to a small field not more than five minute's walk away from the prime fishing spot. In that field were the most beautiful flowers and each had their own sweet scent made to tantalize the mind in a way the women just could not resist picking a few.

When Gareas and Leena reached the prime spot, Leena left him to begin his fishing and wandered off to the small field of flowers to not only give him space but also to pick a few flowers for her mother's grave when they returned to the Fujimura estate.

Gareas sighed as he assembled the fishing rod and cast his first line into the glassy river. There was only a slight breeze in the trees and a soft thundering from the foot of the falls in the distance. Gareas thought it was a perfect day to fish, then again, the falls was resting on the only miniature mountain in the area. He looked up at the peak of the falls. He knew that if there was a slight breeze from his position, there had to be a massive wind draft on the other side where the wind often cut and threw itself at the rocky side of the miniature mountain.

"Ernest would like this place," he said to himself out loud. "He was talking just the other day about how he had never seen any small falls." He shook his head and cursed at himself. There was no reason for him to be so upset over the absence of Ernest. After all, wasn't he supposed to be leaving soon anyway?

"Deputy!"

Gareas turned around to see Farmer Vilgyna running up the bank side with Leena following him a little less confidently. He put down the fishing pool and waited for the farmer to catch up to him.

"Deputy, there's been a horrible accident in town. Them railroad workers are rebelin' sir. The Sheriff's been done shot! Now their leader is threatening to take over the square, sir, you must hurry back!"

With no questions asked, Gareas began to put on his holsters and told the farmer to stay with Leena right there by the falls. Vilgyna offered his horse, tied up in the fields, for the Deputy to use. He ran off to the fields leaving nothing but the fishing pole and a small cloud of dust behind him.

"I hope he'll be all right," Leena mumbled to herself, fighting back tears of worry.

"He'll be all right," a matter-of-fact tone came from behind her, "but first we have to remove the thorn from my side."

Gareas was so focused on getting back to the town, that he didn't even hear the blood curdling screams breaking through the air behind him.

"I bet he's not gonna get re-elected, what you say boy?"

"They don't elect Sheriffs," the Sheriff called over his morning paper, which he always read in the afternoon. "We're in a different system than that, thanks." He shot the two captives in the cells a menacing glare at their snickers.

"Well, I'll bee," one of them stopped and spoke curiously. "The Deputy's here."

The Sheriff folded up his paper and took his feet off his desk to peer outside the open window. Sure enough, the Deputy was tying up Farmer Vilgyna's horse and rushing inside the Jail House. "He's supposed to be with that Fujimura girl."

"Maybe he tried to get…"

"Shut your mouth before I up your sentence to hanging." The captives silenced.

The door flew open as the Deputy, shaking from head to toe, rushed to his desk and began to fumble with his gun and loaded some spare bullets into it.

"Deputy?"

"Not now, Sheriff, I've got to go find the Sheriff."

"Deputy. I'm right here."

Gareas looked up, two emotions swept across his face. One was of relief, obviously there wasn't a rebellion going on. The second was of rage, he had been tricked into leaving Leena behind. But Farmer Vilgyna was already married…

"Yes, he is."

"I have got to work on not thinking out loud. But I don't understand. He said that you had been shot and the railroad workers were trying to take control of the town."

The Sheriff stood up, walked to the window, and peered out. A wagon full of hay was coming in, and some school kids were kicking a can in the middle of the road. He tipped his hat and turned to look at the bewildered Deputy. "No one's trying to take over anything, son. You feeling all right?"

"Honest, Sheriff, that's what he said."

"But no one's romping around on stolen horses, there ain't any of that oriental tongue echoing in the streets, and you look like you're about to commit yourself. Give me your gun, Gareas."

"I'm fine, honest, I just don't understand why he would say that to me."

The Sheriff paused for a moment and thought to himself. He recalled a conversation he had earlier with Missus Enna, who lived not too far from Gareas' house. She told the Sheriff that her son and two of his friends were spying on the Deputy and his guest, saying one was teaching the other to dance. Then they witnessed two men in dark clothing enter the house after the Deputy had gone, and took the other man. One of the dark clothed men had began to chase them, but all of the children returned to her home safe and sound.

"Somethin' ain't right," the Sheriff said. Two flashes of green outside the window and the sound of heavy feet distracted the law enforcers for a moment. Then the door opened.

"Mister and Missus Sawamura," the Sheriff greeted the couple, "how may I help you?"

"My baby!" Mister Sawamura attempted to comfort his wife the best he could.

"What is it, Derrick?"

"Our son, Roose, sir. He's missing," Mister Sawamura wrapped his arm around his wife as she broke down into hysterics in the middle of the Jail House.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

The couple looked worriedly at each other, then Mister Sawamura spoke once more. "He said something about meeting Enna's kid and the others at the Deputy's house. We figured maybe he had stayed with Missus Enna, but when we saw her in the grocer's today, she said she hadn't seen him."

"Please! Find my baby!"

The Sheriff nodded at the Deputy and opened his own desk's drawer to pull out his gun. "Somethin' fishy is goin' on in town, and I don't like it one bit. First Fujimura says you would be taking today off about three days ago, then Missus Enna's kids are spyin' in on you, then YOU come in here and say there's a rebellion going on, and now the chubby Sawamura kid is missing." He turned to glance at the worried parents. "No offense madam, but he is kinda porky."

"Just get me my child back! Please," she wailed as her husband escorted her back outside to their buggy. Gareas followed to help her into the seat, and watched as they rode off.

"Garu," the Sherriff tilted his hat back again, "where do you think the Sawamura boy is?"

Gareas's face faulted. "The same place everyone else is."

"The Zion Mines."


	5. Time is Running Out

*bounces on pogo stick* Tadaima! I have broken the tides of new interests and erm… *blink* sleep… to bring this, the latest chapeetar! Say that with a cha - pee - tar. Now, this wasn't exactly the easiest thing to write, but all is good and happy in the end.

Warning: If you suffer from sudden fan girl faint spells, have a history of anti-gay scenes, or are an animal rights activist -- you might want to read on with a level head, no da. While I do think that certain animals that pose a threat to children because humans have gotten involved in the animals' upbringing ought to be taken out -- don't go shooting your neighbor's dog. You could get a fine and be feared by five years olds world wide. And there are more warnings I should put here -- most definitely -- but if I sit here and list them all you won't need to read the chapter, so remember to have fun and that this is PURE FICTION. P-U-R-E F-I-C-T-I-O-N. 

Nothing belongs to me and you may NOT post this story on your websites! It is already reserved for one. ^^ Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

~*~Calamity in Odessa~*~

~*~By Munkey Ju~*~

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Ernest hurriedly spoke in Mister Fujimura's direction. The ropes tying his wrists to the nearby tree weren't helping much. "Why would you put your own daughter at risk? And the child!"

"I want my mommy!" Ernest gave the boy half comforting and half pitying look as the small one burst into tears. He too was fastened tightly around a tree next to Ernest. "Where's Yamagi?"

"Be quiet, little dear, or Uncle Rio won't give you a supper!"

"Don't be silly, Vilgyna," the shifty eyed plantation owner hissed at his accomplice. "Even that block headed Elidd isn't so stupid enough to figure out he's been had! The moment he figures it out he'll have the Sheriff up here with him! We'll need to make our preparations quickly -- but not too sloppy."

The farmer snickered as he released the Easterner and little boy from the trees and bound them to each other with more rope.

"Where are you taking us?" Ernest did his best to uncover as much of the old man's plans as possible while still keeping the child calm.

"Up there," he pointed towards the top of the falls, "up there is a cave, Mr. Cuore. Inside that cave lives a monstrous bear, who over the years has grown rather fond of human flesh, thanks to my inept field workers. Our Deputy will face a choice… the woman he loves and citizen he is bound to protect. Or you. Let's be quick now, Vilgyna."

The group began the difficult climb to the top of the hill where the cave would lie. At that very moment, two men on horseback were traveling as fast as they could towards the scene.

"I can't believe this is happening in my own town," the Sheriff shouted out loud in frustration. He pulled on his horse's reins to turn the confused animal in another direction. "That's three paths that have been blocked! I hope Elidd has better luck than I'm having."

He wiped his brow and clicked his heels into the horse's sides and then took off towards the next pathway on the farthest side of the area.

"I ain't so sure about this, sir," the farmer worriedly shouted from the back of the line.

"You'll stick to the plan or I'll throw you in as the appetizer!"

Vilgyna looked down at his tattered work boots and nodded in understanding. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt that no matter how much money was promised to him -- he ought to get out while he still could.

"If you're going to leave, then take the child with you at least," Ernest whispered to the startled farmer. "We're stronger than he is and if this thing ends the way it looks like it might -- it's best to have as many survivors as possible."

The farmer stood frozen to his spot for a few moments then came to as Master Fujimura called out to him. It was now or never.

"No!," Master Fujimura punched Ernest in the stomach. He ignored the man as he fell to the ground and his own daughter called out after him. As Ernest struggled to catch his breath on the rocks, Fujimura looked out over the backside of the miniature mountain. He caught a faint glimpse at Vilgyna's hat and the child's green mop before they vanished into the trees.

Fujimura scowled and kicked Ernest on his way to the bag the farmer left behind. "Get up! We still have a long ways to go. Now!" He removed a pistol from the bag and pointed it at Leena and Ernest and made several gestures for them to do as he commanded.

Ernest rose to his feet slowly and with great difficulty as the ropes around his wrists were irritating his skin. After he had been successful, the plantation owner took his place behind them and told them to march forward. The two obeyed and began their difficult march across the make shift path on the top of the hill. Ernest could see the bear's cave about ten minute's away from where they were. It didn't look menacing at all with a nice patch of flowers and lush grass surrounding the entrance.

The gradual grumbles rising from the blackness washed away the deceiving appearance of the cave. Leena began to weep as the hungry beast's restlessness and lust for fresh meat made itself known to the trespassers. At that very same moment, the Sheriff was making an astonishing discovery. In all his time as the Sheriff of Odessa, he had never seen anything quite like this.

"Vilgyna."

"Can't see me if I ain't seein' you."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. The poor farmer had his back turned to the horse and appeared to be covering something with green fuzz on it. He dismounted and withdrew his revolver. "Come out with your hands up, Rio, and let the boy walk to me safely."

The Farmer stood the boy upright and untied him before holding up his hands in surrender.

"Sheriff," he spoke softly as the boy was mounted on the Sheriff's horse. "You might want to hustle up the hillside, sir."

"And leave you here by yourself? You have got to be a nut!"

"It ain't like that, sir. It's Fujimura. He's gonna kill that Eastern feller."

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the dirty man. Little clouds of dust rose from his overcoat as his shaking grew worse.

"How does he plan to do it?"

The farmer sighed and slowly began the story. Moments later the only trace of the Sheriff was a thick cloud of dust as he raced on his horse to find the Deputy.

"Is the nice man going to be okay?"

Rioroute looked down at the boy in his arms and managed a semi-reassuring smile.

"Let's get you home to your momma."


	6. Finale

It's been real. And it's been fun.

But it ain't been real fun. XP

No one, nothing, nadda is mine.

---------------------------------------------

~*~Calamity in Odessa~*~

~*~By Munkey Ju~*~

Gareas was thoroughly irked by the entire ordeal. He had trusted Master Fujimura. Gareas Elidd never trusted anyone, and this was the best example of why. Now he was traveling on horseback as fast as the beast would take him to the bank where only a few hours ago he had left Leena and the farmer behind. Why would the plantation owner want to harm his own daughter? A gun shot rang through the air followed by the sound of several flocks of birds fleeing for their lives. Gareas kicked his heels into the horse and hurried off.

Master Fujimura cursed out loud as his daughter ran down the hillside to find some assistance. Ernest had thrown himself into the man long enough for her to escape. This resulted in a gun shot wound to Ernest's left foot and one angry plantation owner.

"You savage," the man kicked Ernest once more then extended his hand towards the bear's cave. Another growl boomed from it's insides, but this time the monster was getting closer. The gun shot had threatened the animal, and it wanted repentance bestowed upon the one who disturbed its tranquility.

"He's getting closer, Mr. Cuore," Fujimura hissed. "Just enough time to pray to God for forgiveness." He threw his head back and laughed then began to toss bits of meat near the cave's entrance and made a trail to where Ernest rested.

Suddenly a voice rose from below the falls. The water's pounding was so fierce, Ernest couldn't identify the speaker. Fujimura heard the voice too and walked towards the edge of the small cliff to see who it was, he sneered. The pain in Ernest's foot numbed as he realized what it was he must do. If he wanted to get away from the bear in time, he would have to do it.

He lunged forward, and the last battle began.

"Garu!"

Gareas leapt off his horse and embraced Leena. She was safe. A large weight on his conscience lifted until she began sobbing.

"He's still up there!"

"Who is?"

"Mr. Cuore," Leena barely finished the name before Gareas raced into the water and began calling up to the top of the cliff.

"Ernest! Ernest, can you hear me?" A shape appeared after a moment, but it wasn't Ernest.

"Oh, hello Elidd! I see you and my-," he was suddenly cut off as a second figure jumped him. Leena screamed and Gareas panicked. He didn't know what to do.

"Gareas look out!"

He looked up at the two men fighting and rushed backwards as best he could from the falling rocks. Someone was going to plummet. The father threw a punch or two at his attacker, and Ernest did his best to remain on his good foot without falling over the side.

"Ernest! Back up you idiot! You're going to fall over the side!"

Gareas' words caught Fujimura off guard and he began to lose his balance. Leena shrieked as more rocks fell and so did her father. Ernest shot out his right arm and grabbed the man's shirt as best he could and held on.

Soon the buttons began to give way and the rumbling of the rocks falling to the water was shaking the ground around them. Ernest reached out with his left hand to grab Master Fujimura and help him to safety.

"You must stay still and remain calm!" Ernest shouted at the man. His arms were flailing in all directions and eyes were wide open with shock. Ernest could feel the man's clothing slip through his fingers and stood horrified as the man fell backwards onto the rocks at the base of the waterfall.

Gareas and Leena watched him fall in stunned silence. The water turned from a dark blue to a murky brown as the blood flowed from the corpse. Leena fell to her knees sobbing and Gareas lifted his hand to sheild his eyes as he shouted up to Ernest.

"Are you okay?" Ernest waved in response.

Gareas pushed through the flowing water to Leena and helped her up to her feet.

"Everything is okay now," Gareas squeezed her shoulder. She burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. He patted her back and sighed from relief. The nightmare was over.

Leena was safe. Ernest was back. Gareas could be perfectly happy again, but he didn't understand why Ernest was involved in the entire tribulation. He pulled Leena away from him to look her in the face. Tears were washing away the dust and dirt it had acquired while retreating from the hill. Gareas opened his mouth, fearing she would slap him as all the questions began to run out.

But a new sound sliced through the air that left the couple frozen in their spots. A loud, long, hideous roar boomed from the top of the cliff. Pleading, screaming, and shouts for assistance followed. Gareas couldn't breathe. Leena's nails ripped into his arms as the cries of torment ensued then suddenly were cut off.

With Leena at his heels, Gareas climbed up the small dirt and rocky trail to the top of the cliff. Gun fire and harsh calls were made on their way up. When he reached the top, Gareas immediately looked away from the horrible scene. He collapsed to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Leena was to stunned to speak. The Farmer covered the little boy's eyes and the Sheriff tipped his hat back and sighed.

"Nothing more we can do here. Let's go home."

In church that Sunday, the occupants of Odessa slowly trickled in to the freshly polished pews and gossiped as they usually did on Sunday morning. The school boys sat in the front row and fought with one another and the little girls complained about getting cooties. Soon the organ sounded and the town rose to their feet as the minister entered accompanied with the choir. The service began.

"We should take this time, in the aftermath of the week's terrible tragedy, to look at our fellow man. The gentleman standing aside of you. The lady in the row in front of you. The children who play in the streets. We should look to them and teach them to not judge their brothers and sisters before they have witnessed their glory or wickedness.

"We are but mere mortals. Only our creator has the power to pass judgment. It is none of our concern as to the inner workings of our neighbors. Love thy neighbor, cherish his presence in your life as though he were your spawn. Love him and he shall love you.

"Be kind to one another. Find a way to keep the community close. We are all we have to support each other in terrible times such as these."

---------------------------------

Thus ends our tale. I hope you all liked the story, it was very difficult to write. Not because of it's content, but because of my short attention span. But this chapter WAS put off for a reason, and the reason is above. ^_^;; Erm… maybe I should change my identity now.


End file.
